Undo This Storm And Wait, I Can't Control Withering Wonders
by Myriam-land
Summary: OS. Trad. We Were Nothing Like The Rest série. Il y a de la noirceur dans ses yeux, un orage dans son cœur, et une voix démoniaque dans sa tête, lui demandant jusqu'où il irait pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Il pense rarement aux conséquences. (Car Karma a toujours laissé dans son sillage une traînée de ponts enflammés, et Nagisa en ramasse les pièces.)


**Oya! Voici une nouvelle traduction de booksandanime qui publie ses écrits sur Archive Of Our Own (AO3). Cette fanfiction va de pair avec la précédente fic de cet auteur que j'ai traduite : 'But I'm Oay In See-Through Skin, I Forgive What Is Within', mais vous n'avez pas forcément besoin de l'avoir lu pour apprécier celle-ci :)  
Comme d'habitude, tout ce qui suit n'est que la traduction que j'ai faite, y compris pour les commentaires de l'auteur original.**

 **Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

 _CECI EST DÉDICACÉ A TOUT LE MONDE QUI A LU LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE DE CETTE SÉRIE, A TOUT LE MONDE QUI A LAISSÉ UN COMMENTAIRE, ET A TOUT LE MONDE QUI LAISSÉ DES KUDOS. VOUS ETES LES MEILLEURS._

 _anecdote : cette fic est passée par 4 différents brouillons avant que je ne me stabilise à cette version._

 _Le titre provient ce cette musique : Of Monsters And Men - Thousand Eyes_  
 _Le titre de cette série provient de cette musique : Of Monsters And Men - Mountain Sound_

* * *

Undo This Storm And Wait, I Can't Control Withering Wonders

.

By booksandanime on Ao3

* * *

 **We Were Nothing Like The Rest**

Chapitre 2

Parfois lorsque Karma regarde dans le miroir, il pense voir un démon.

Il ne voit rien d'aussi dramatique que des cornes et une queue, mais il voit quelque chose dans ses yeux qui s'enflamme un peu plus sombrement que la normal. Les gens décrivent toujours ses yeux comme 'hantés' ou 'perçant' ou même de 'yeux de démon'.

 _Des yeux de démon pour aller avec mon âme de diable_ , pense Karma.

Cela serait probablement poétique pour certaines personnes, mais Karma pense qu'il ne pourrait être plus proche de la vérité. Il aime regarder dans le miroir, car il lui renvoie directement son âme.

 _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, Karma ?_ , dit la voix exaspérée de Nagisa dans sa tête.

Cela lui donne un sourire un coin et lui rappelle qu'il a des choses plus importantes à faire.

Il compose le numéro de Nagisa et met le téléphone près de son oreille.

Nagisa décroche à la troisième sonnerie. « Oui ? »

« Heyyy, Nagisa-kun ! Tu veux sortir ? » Demande-t-il.

« Il est 8h du matin. » Dit Nagisa, incrédule.

« C'est le meilleur moment pour sortir ! » Dit Karma. « Où voudrais-tu aller ? »

« En fait, j'essaie de travailler. »Marmonne Nagisa.

« Alors je vais venir chez toi. » Dit Karma. « J'apporterai des sushis, t'adores ça, non ? »

« Je te rembourserai quand tu seras là. » Répond Nagisa.

« Pas besoin, donne-moi juste ton entière attention~. »Taquine Karma.

« Travailler, Karma-kun. » Lui rappelle Nagisa, et Karma sourit malicieusement.

« Tu auras plein de temps pour ça plus tard. »

Nagisa soupire. « Je vois que rien ne te fera changer d'avis. Ok, à toute à l'heure Karma-kun. »

« Awww, tu me connais si bien ! » Dit Karma. « Ne t'ennuie pas trop de moi ! »

« Bye. » Dit Nagisa d'une voix neutre et raccroche.

Karma éloigne le téléphone de son oreille et sourit largement à celui-ci. S'il regardait dans le miroir à ce moment-là, il verrait quelque chose d'un peu plus doux dans ses yeux et quelque chose de plus puéril dans son large sourire. Mais il ne regarde pas parce que ses pensées sont occupées, et pour une fois, c'est une bonne chose.

Il sort de chez lui et se demande si Nagisa serait fâché s'il faisait en sorte que le sushi ressemble au visage de Karma.

 _Nah_. Décide Karma. _Cela ne le dérangerait pas du tout._

—

Il a des moments où Karma a l'impression qu'il y a un orage dans son cœur.

Il s'est installé ici il y a longtemps, et a un talent pour affecter ses alentours. Il bloque son cœur, le fait bégayer et battre à tout rompre contre sa cage thoracique, comme s'il voulait bondir hors de sa poitrine.

L'orage vient à la vie sans aucun avertissement, mais avec beaucoup d'augure. Cela donne à Karma une forte envie de détruire, de briser, de perturber l'ordre naturel des choses, de casser le monde qui a été si prudemment assemblé.

Une fois que cela a commencé, Karma trouve qu'il est plus facile de perdre contrôle que d'essayer de le renvoyer à l'intérieur. Il y en a peu qui se tiendraient volontairement face à l'orage arrivant sur eux, car cela promet destruction et douleur. Il est tellement plus facile de fuir et de trouver un abri, de penser à soi-même avant de penser à quiconque d'autre.

Mais Nagisa n'a jamais pris le chemin facile auparavant.

Peu importe combien de fois Karma se laisse aller, Nagisa supporte les débris et est là pour l'aider à rassembler les pièces ensemble. En grande partie, Nagisa sait que Karma déteste se sentir vulnérable, alors il s'engage à rester à ses côtés. Il y a des fois où les mots ne sont pas utiles, parce que Nagisa comprend qu'il n'y a rien qu'il puisse dire pour réparer Karma.

Mais peut-être qu'il n'a jamais vraiment voulu réparer Karma. Peut-être qu'il reste avec lui pour lui montrer qu'être réparé est une option, un processus, et quelque chose que Nagisa laissera complétement aux mains de Karma.

Ou peut-être que Nagisa était également un désastre. Peut-être qu'il était lui aussi brisé, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'être là pour Karma.

A la fin, c'est peut-être ce dont Karma a besoin. De savoir que quelqu'un pourrait être là pour lui aux meilleurs et aux pires moments, et le regarde alors qu'il tombe et le remet debout.

Dans son cœur, l'orage s'agite. Et Karma le calme.

—

La voix dans sa tête parle à nouveau.

Parfois Karma pense qu'elle ressemble à celle de Koro-sensei, occasionnellement il pense que cela ressemble à une voix de démon, et sporadiquement il pense que c'est la voix de Nagisa. C'est drôle, comme il n'a pas l'air de pouvoir se décider, même si les voix ne se ressemblent pas du tout.

Cela pourrait juste être une question de point de vue, mais les voix diffèrent uniquement en fonction de la situation. Lorsqu'il doit analyser une situation avant de prendre une décision, il entend la voix de Koro-sensei. Lorsqu'il ne se préoccupe pas des conséquences, il entend la voix du diable. Mais lorsqu'il pense aux conséquences, il entend la voix de Nagisa.

Cela devrait peut-être le déranger que son subconscient ait fait de Nagisa sa voix de raison, mais cela est vraiment égal à Karma. En ce qui le concerne, Nagisa est la seule personne qui puisse le faire écouter de temps en temps, et cela lui va.

Nagisa est l'une des rares personnes donnant véritablement de bons conseils. Ce qui est dommage, car Karma est connu pour ignorer les bons conseils.

Ce n'est rien contre Nagisa, mais Karma a l'habitude de faire les choses de façon simple et de ne pas accorder une pensée pour quiconque d'autre.

A part, bien sûr, si Nagisa le lui demande. C'était assez évident pour Karma qu'il avait un peu une faiblesse envers Nagisa, mais cela lui allait, parce qu'il ne le montrait pas. Il s'était arrangé une règle pour lui-même dans laquelle il n'écouterait Nagisa que 50% du temps, et l'autre 50% il n'écouterait personne d'autre que lui-même.

Ce n'était pas un système exact, mais il marchait pour Karma la plupart du temps.

Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas écouter Nagisa tout le temps. Parce que s'il le faisait, alors ses ennemis le sauraient et s'en prendraient sûrement à Nagisa pour l'atteindre. Et il ne pourrait pas laisser cela se produire.

Alors il met une façade d'indifférence et porte l'attitude de désinvolte mieux que n'importe qui, car c'est plus facile que d'admettre qu'il commence à beaucoup aimer Nagisa. C'est également moins dangereux, pour à la fois lui-même et l'autre garçon.

Si seulement il pouvait s'en convaincre.

—

Les gens ont toujours l'air de sous-estimer Nagisa.

Ils le regardent et pensent, _Oh, il n'est pas du tout une menace_. C'est une première impression courante, et cela a peut-être été la chute de Karma depuis le tout début.

S'il n'avait pas sous-estimé Nagisa, que ce serait-il passé ? Auraient-ils toujours été capables de trainer ensemble aussi fréquemment qu'avant ? Ou Karma aurait-il choisi de l'éviter ? Aurait-il pu laisser tomber sa garde autour de Nagisa ? Auraient-ils été capables d'aller voir des films et de prétendre qu'ils allaient bien ?

(Le problème avec la dernière question est que si Karma n'avait pas su, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de faire semblant.)

Les pires jours, Karma se retrouve à considérer Nagisa responsable. Ils auraient été bien si Nagisa n'avait pas montré à Karma l'autre part de lui, quelque chose d'un peu plus sombre que Karma n'était prêt à supporter.

Les meilleurs jours, Karma se retrouve à se considérer responsable. Il aurait dû voir quelque chose d'autre qu'il aurait pu faire, quelque chose pour éviter qu'il devienne distant. Il aurait pu se battre plus, faire mieux, être là pour Nagisa.

Mais qui fait-il marcher ? Il sait ce qu'on dit à propos des meilleurs plans et peu importe à quel point Karma est bon en stratégie, il n'a jamais été doué avec les gens.

S'il l'était, il n'aurait pas fait de mal à Nagisa de nombreuses fois, il n'aurait pas été expulsé, il aurait Nagisa à ses côtés à présent.

 _Ou peut-être que tu es juste foutu depuis le début et ne mérites personne_. Une voix dans sa tête raille, et elle ressemble à un démon.

 _Peut-être que tu devrais juste aller te faire foutre_. Pense Karma. Puis, _génial, je deviens fou_.

 _Tu ne deviens pas fou_. Dit une voix, similaire à celle de Nagisa _. Tu es juste en train de donner des coups à tes démons sans pouvoir les tuer correctement._

 _J'essaie_. Pense Karma, mais il sait qu'il pourrait faire mieux.

Sa faiblesse est sa confidence, sa foi que les choses devraient toujours se passer de la façon dont il l'a prévu simplement par sa volonté. C'est une façon idiote de penser, mais Karma doit admettre qu'il n'y croirait pas autant si les choses n'allaient pas à sa façon 98% du temps.

 _Ce n'est pas une excuse_. Se rappelle-t-il à lui-même.

Il sait ce que fait ressentir l'échec et l'humiliation à présent, et il sait comment s'humilier lui-même grâce à cela. Il ne croit plus que le monde tourne autour de lui, mais il a toujours du mal parfois à contrôler son complexe de supériorité.

C'est peut-être l'une des raisons pour laquelle il traine autour de Nagisa. Le plus petit garçon n'a pas une fois agi comme s'il était meilleur, et agit si modestement et timidement qu'il n'était pas étonnant que Karma ne puisse sentir la vrai soif de sang en lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Mais c'était avant, et on était maintenant et Karma aime penser qu'il peut faire un petit peu mieux qu'auparavant.

Si seulement il savait comment.

—

Il y a des fois où Karma veut juste frapper le mur jusqu'à ce que ses articulations saignent.

La seule option est de donner des coups à quelqu'un, et ce n'est pas possible. Blesser les autres avait l'habitude de lui donner satisfaction, mais Nagisa devrait prendre soin d'eux, tout comme il prend soin de tous les désordres de Karma.

Blesser Nagisa est quelque chose que Karma s'est interdit de faire il y a longtemps.

Il sait déjà à quoi ressemblent les marques sur la peau de plus petit garçon, et il se souvient de regard contradictoire dans les yeux de Nagisa lorsque Karma les a découverts la première fois. Il se souvient de la façon dont Nagisa a tressailli devant lui, pensant que le regard dégouté dans ses yeux lui était adressé.

 _Jamais_. Pensa Karma.

« Dégoût n'est jamais un mot que j'associe avec toi. » Est ce que Karma a dit à la place.

Nagisa l'a regardé avec des yeux prudents mais Karma ne pouvait trouver la force de lui en vouloir. Alors à la place, il leva son bras et dit à Nagisa de s'allonger contre lui.

Ce que fit Nagisa.

Karma s'était tenu là, Nagisa appuyé contre lui, et ils ont observé le monde.

 _Tu mérites mieux_. Est ce que Kayano aurait sûrement dit.

 _N'ose même pas te tenir responsable pour quoi que ce soit_. Aurait probablement dit Nakamura.

 _Je ne te vois pas comme quoi que ce soit d'inférieur_. Aurait dû dire Karma.

Mais Karma a un talent pour trouver les mots de telle sorte qu'ils ressemblent à peine un peu à ce qu'il voulait qu'ils disent. Alors il reste silencieux et espère que Nagisa sait tous les mots qu'il ne peut dire.

Il sent la tension dans tout le corps de Nagisa, la raideur de ses épaules, la façon dont il essaie de ne pas s'égarer.

Karma, naturellement, le prend à part. Il frotte le dos de Nagisa, et efface ses larmes et le tient alors que des tremblements traversent son corps. Il sent les larmes tacher son maillot mais il tient simplement Nagisa plus près et pose son menton sur la tête de Nagisa. Il donne de la force à Nagisa parce qu'il ne peut former les mots destinés à consoler sans craindre que cela sorte de la mauvaise façon.

Il sait qu'il ne peut réparer Nagisa, qu'il ne sera jamais capable de faire complètement partir sa douleur, mais ce n'est pas ce dont a besoin Nagisa. Alors Karma lui donne la chance de tomber, le choix d'être plus fort, la garantie de son soutient.

Car c'est ce que Nagisa lui a donné auparavant, et continue à présent. Et il est temps pour Karma de lui rendre la pareille.

Il le tient fort et ne le lâche pas.

—

Karma trouve ça marrant comment, même après s'être souvent dit qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à Nagisa, il s'est élancé et l'a tout de même fait. De nombreuses fois en fait.

Et d'accord, peut-être que ce n'est pas marrant, peut-être que c'est ironique, ou peut-être que cela veut juste dire qu'on ne devrait pas avoir confiance en Karma. Parce que cela aurait dû être une chose simple, aurait dû lui être facile à faire. Mais Karma a toujours eu des problèmes avec les choses simples.

Des choses comme : _Connais tes limites, ne va pas trop loin quand tu te bats, pense à ta santé, ne blesse pas Nagisa._

Il ne peut se souvenir combien de fois il a fait l'opposé de ceux-ci. Il ne sait pas comment suivre les règles, même celles qu'il met en place pour lui-même. Et peut-être que c'est un signe, quelque chose criant qu'il est trop dangereux pour être approché.

 _Nagisa n'a jamais pensé à toi ainsi_. Une voix dans sa tête lui rappelle.

Karma a toujours pensé que c'était une faiblesse de Nagisa, de toujours essayer de voir le meilleur chez les autres. Ou peut-être que c'était sa force et qui était Karma pour en juger ?

Après tout, si c'était le talent de Nagisa de voir le meilleur chez les autres, le talent de Karma était d'y voir le pire.

 _Ma personnalité doit juste compenser la sienne, n'est-ce pas ?_ pensa Karma d'un air ironique. _C'est comme si on était destiné à s'opposer ou quelque chose._

Karma sait que si c'était autre chose que la vraie vie, Nagisa serait celui qui le vaincrait. Car les bonnes personnes gagnent toujours et si en arrive là, peu importe à quel point Nagisa est dangereux, l'âme de Karma serait plus lourde que la sienne.

 _On se détruirait mutuellement_ , pense Karma.

 _Mais une fois encore, les choses doivent être brisées avant de pouvoir être réparées._

—

Casser les choses vient facilement pour Karma.

Il ne sait pas comment gérer les choses fragiles car tout ce qu'il sait faire est déchirer les choses jusqu'à ce que ce soit irréparable. Sa mère avait l'habitude de lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien qui ne pouvait être réparé mais c'était avant qu'il ne rentre couvert de bleus, avant que les rumeurs ne circulent, avant qu'il ne devienne une légende pour toutes les mauvaises raisons.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être normal. Il savait le genre de personne qu'il était, même au plus jeune âge. Mais il était plus difficile pour les gens autour de lui de l'accepter et sa mère décida de le quitter car elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Elle avait l'habitude de lui dire que les gens l'enviaient à cause de son intelligence, mais il savait qu'ils avaient peur de lui, à cause de combien il semblait téméraire. Il agissait comme s'il fleuretait avec la mort quotidiennement et peut-être que c'était le cas.

Peut-être était-il un peu trop pour les gens, et peut-être était-ce bien, il n'avait pas réellement besoin de quelqu'un de toute façon, car qui se préoccuperait de lui ?

 _Nagisa le fait_. La pensée vient à son esprit, sans y être invitée.

 _Il se préoccupe de tout le monde_ , est ce en quoi Karma croit fermement.

 _Mais il est différent avec toi_ , son traitre d'esprit insiste.

 _Evidemment qu'il est différent avec moi. Il est plus naturel près d'eux_ , pense Karma.

Nakamura fait rire Nagisa, Kayano le fait sourire, et Sugino le fait parler de ce qu'il a dans sa tête. Et Karma ? Karma teste Nagisa jusqu'à son point de rupture tous les jours. Il le déchire avec ses yeux et le remet ensemble, essayant de comprendre ce qui le rend si perturbé. Parfois il pense qu'il peut abandonner, pense que cela ne mérite pas ses efforts, mais alors Nagisa va le surprendre et allume quelque chose en lui.

Il se glorifie d'être capable de lire les gens, mais il y a des rares moments dans lesquels Nagisa fait quelque chose de totalement imprévu et cela l'intrigue. _Nagisa_ l'intrigue et il ne peut en avoir assez.

C'est comme si Nagisa l'a rendu un peu plus adulte, un peu moins cynique, ou peut-être que c'est juste son imagination. De toute façon, Karma pense qu'il aimerait rester aux côtés de Nagisa un peu plus longtemps.

—

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas juste lui parler ? » Demande Nakamura.

« On parle. » Dit Karma, sans conviction.

« Je suis sûre que vous ne parlez pas de vos sentiments. » Dit Nakamura, le regardant d'un regard accusateur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'i en dire ? » Demande Karma.

« Tu, » dit Nakamura, le pointant, « ressens quelque chose pour lui. » A son dernier mot elle pointe son pouce en arrière pour désigner là où Nagisa se trouve actuellement, quelques sièges plus loin.

« Il est normal de ressentir des choses envers les gens, Nakamura. Par exemple, actuellement, tu commences vraiment à m'ennuyer. » Répond Karma.

Nakamura se moque. « Tu es à moitié ennuyé, et tu sais que j'ai raison. »

« Sans commentaire. Nouveau sujet ! » Dit Karma, agitant sa main paresseusement.

Nakamura soupire fortement. « Je ne peux pas dire si tu es en train d'être têtu ou déterminé à ne pas te rendre compte de l'évident. »

« Les deux. Aucun. N'importe. » Dit Karma. « Peu importe, ce n'est pas à propos de moi. C'est à propos de lui. »

« Nagisa a choisi d'être ami avec toi, tu sais. Il t'a choisi avant que tu ne te fasses renvoyer et il t'a choisi quand tu es revenu. Il ne t'a pas une fois abandonné. » Dit Nakamura.

« Alors explique pourquoi il est toujours si poli et prudent autour de moi. » Demande Karma, un éclair de colère dans les yeux. « Il n'agit jamais de cette façon autour de toi ou de Kayano. Ou de Sugino d'ailleurs. »

« C'est parce qu'il pense qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour toi ! Il s'est abandonné il y a longtemps, mais il réapprend à être lui-même, et au fond, il est toujours effrayé que tu le quittes de nouveau. C'est pourquoi il est si poli avec toi, c'est parce qu'il te donne une chance de partir, une chance de prouver que ses insécurités sont justifiées. » Réplique Nakamura.

« Il ne devrait pas se sentir ainsi. » Dit Karma, puis ajoute, « Je ne pourrais pas le quitter même si j'en avais envie. »

Quelque chose en Nakamura se desserre, et elle se perche sur le bureau à côté de lui. « Je le savais. Mais lui non, et j'apprécierais vraiment si tu pouvais lui prouver le contraire. »

« Tu es tellement exigeante. » Dit Karma, mais Nakamura sait qu'il est en train d'y penser.

Nakamura a un sourire malicieux. « Si vous finissez ensemble, tu me dois 1000 yens. Oh, et il y a intérêt que je sois le témoin au mariage. »

« Ne t'avance pas trop. » Dit Karma, mais il y a un léger rougissement sur ses joues.

« Hey. La vie est courte, ne fais pas souffrir Nagisa, vous méritez tous les deux d'être heureux. » Dit Nakamura. « De plus, si tu le blesses, si tu le blesses sérieusement, je te traquerais et t'enverrais en enfer. »

Karma lève un sourcil. « Noté. »

Nakamura frappe son épaule. « Va le chercher. »

—

Parfois le monde est bruyant.

A chaque fois que Karma est avec Nagisa, c'est comme s'il est connecté à chaque détail. Le bruissement des feuilles, les cailloux sur le sol, le vent dans les arbres, la façon dont la poitrine de Nagisa se lève et s'abaisse.

Karma est avec Nagisa depuis plus d'une semaine et ce n'est pas vraiment différent de comment ils étaient avant. Bien sûr, il y a plus de flirt (une courtoisie de sa part), plus d'affection (un peu de eux deux) et plus de remarques impertinentes (étonnement de Nagisa. Karma se sent tellement fier).

Ce fut quelques durs jours, accompagnés d'intenses émotions et de frénétiques battements de cœur, mais Karma pense qu'ils s'en sont tous deux sortis mieux qu'avant.

Il peut tenir la main de Nagisa à présent, et il ne devrait probablement pas être si heureux à propos de ça, mais il l'est. Le contact de Nagisa est un fondement et cela rend son esprit plus clair.

Ils se rendent parfois chez lui, et Nagisa remplit tout l'espace vide avec le son de son cœur battant sous la main de Karma, et la façon dont ses bras minces serpentent autour du cou de Karma, le rapprochant plus près pour l'embrasser une ou deux ou une douzaine de fois. Parfois ils se rendent chez Nagisa, et ils passent du temps à travailler et à apprendre le patron des émotions de l'autre. Parfois ils vont marcher, ajoutant au bruit du monde leur propre langage de pensée et de bruit et d'amour.

En ce moment, ils sont assis sous un arbre à quelques mètres de la Classe E. C'est l'heure de manger, donc techniquement, ils ne sèchent rien.

« Hey. Hey Nagisa. » Dit Karma, lui donnant de petits coups sur le côté en continu.

Nagisa lève les yeux du livre entre ses mains et penche légèrement sa tête pour regarder Karma. « Hey. » Dit-il.

« Je m'ennuie. » Dit Karma, et Nagisa aurait été blessé s'il ne connaissait pas Karma. Mais il le connait, et il sait que ce que Karma est réellement en train de demander est son attention.

Nagisa soupire, exaspéré. « Cela fait à peine 10 minutes, Karma. »

« J'ai été silencieux pendant presque 10 minutes, je crois que c'est un nouveau record. » Répond Karma.

« Quoi, tu aimerais une récompense ? » Demande Nagisa, levant les yeux au ciel.

Karma se penche soudainement et sourit malicieusement. « Pourquoi, tu en offres ? »

Les yeux de Nagisa s'agrandissent de surprise, puis un plus petit mais définitivement correspondant sourire apparaît sur son visage. « Ça dépend, tu es intéressé ? »

Et il y a un rougissement furieux sur le visage de Nagisa mais ses yeux sont allumés de malice et Karma tombe encore un peu plus. Mon dieu, il est tellement amoureux de lui.

Karma penche un peu sa tête sur le côté, puis amène une main se poser sur la nuque de Nagisa. Il se penche plus près et murmure, « Toujours. » près des lèvres de Nagisa. Puis il se penche et fait disparaître la distance entre eux.

Les lèvres de Nagisa sont fermes mais dociles et bougent avec douceur sur les siennes. Karma pourrait y devenir addict sans même s'en rendre compte et il pense que cela sera un problème à l'avenir, mais cela devient de plus en plus dur de penser lorsque Nagisa est inconsciemment en train de demander toute son attention.

Et il l'a, Nagisa l'a toujours, car il est le seul pouvant couper le souffle de Karma par tout ce qu'il fait. Un sourire, un mouvement de tête, un pack de glace sur un bleu, un coup de main, Nagisa est tout ça et bien plus. Il est l'un des meilleurs assassins de la classe, probablement _le_ meilleur, mais il a cœur honnête et une âme humaine.

 _Et une bouche très agréable_ , songe Karma, mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieur de Nagisa.

Nagisa ouvre la bouche et Karma y respire.

—

Il se tient devant le miroir de sa chambre et y voit son apparence.

Ses cheveux sont plaqués de partout et sa cravate de cours est de travers. Il porte l'uniforme de Kunugigaoka Junior High School, et il est de nouveau frappé par le souvenir que c'est le dernier jour de cours. Ses yeux brillent de l'accumulation de larmes et ses mains tremblent. Il se rappelle de Koro-sensei, se rappelle comment il est mort, se rappelle comment il a tenu une part de lui au sol et sentit le couteau le traversant aussi intensément que si cela avait été lui que Nagisa avait tué.

Il regarde dans le miroir et il voit un bureaucrate. Il lève sa main et touche la glace. Il se souvient de ses conneries, ses choix, ses pensées, de toutes les choses qu'il a appris et réappris.

Parfois cela prend trop de temps pour contrôler l'orage dans son cœur, mais il le fait de toute façon, parce qu'il sait que l'orage a sa limite.

Le démon dans sa tête parle rarement beaucoup et il n'entend plus jamais la voix de Nagisa dans sa tête car il est trop occupé à l'entendre dans ses oreilles. Il pense que c'est un bien meilleur arrangement, vraiment.

Pour la voix de Koro-sensei, elle chuchote de temps en temps pour donner quelques mots de sagesse ou quelques conseils au mauvais moment, mais la plupart du temps, c'est silencieux.

Karma a sa propre voix avec qui parler, pour un jour aborder les problèmes des citoyens de son pays, et pour apporter justice aux gens qui en ont besoin de plus qu'ils n'en reçoivent, et perdent plus que ce qu'ils ont.

Il sait que ce sera un dur engagement, mais il y est préparé. Il a les enseignements de Koro-sensei et il a sa propre sagesse et il a le soutien de Nagisa.

Il est de la chair et du sang et il est tellement mortel que son cœur lui fait mal parfois. Mais ça va, parce qu'il sait qu'il peut faire quelque chose de bien avec le temps limité qui lui reste.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il croit en quelque chose qui semble plus grand que la vie et cela semble bien.

* * *

 _Si vous avez le temps, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire!_

 _(Aussi, il y avait une petite ellipse, après que Nakamura dise à Karma "Vas le chercher", cela mène au moment de la première partie où Karma réconforte Nagisa et Nagisa lui dit qu'il l'aime. Désolé si certains ont été confus!)_ **(donc dans le premier chapitre "But I'm Okay In See-Through Skin, I Forgive What Is Within, que vous pouvez trouver en traduit dans mes fanfictions ^^)**

 _Oui, c'est une série maintenant, mais honnêtement je ne sais pas si je vais en faire plus. Je pense que c'est assez complet de la façon dont cela s'est terminé, mais si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire, je lis chacun d'entre eux. ^^_


End file.
